Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. There is no specific order for the morphing sequence. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" *Zack: "Mastodon!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Trini: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *Tommy: "Dragonzord!" *Jason: "We're ready to morph into Action!" *Tommy: "Six, Working to together to fight evil!" *Zack: "...And stop Rita!" *Billy: "...And all her menacing monsters!" *Trini: "...From destroying our Planet Earth!" *Kimberly: "...And ruling the Universe with evil!" *Jason: "Look out Rita we're not backing down, we're the...!" *All: "Power Rangers!" Season 2 Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "Tigerzord!" *Rocky: "Tyrannosaurus!" *Adam: "Mastodon!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Aisha: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *All: "Power Rangers!" Season 3 Roll Call Team-Morph 3: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "White Ranger Power!" *Rocky: "Red Ranger Power!" *Adam: "Black Ranger Power!" *Billy: "Blue Ranger Power!" *Aisha: "Yellow Ranger Power!" *Kimberly/Kat: "Pink Ranger Power!" * All: "Power Rangers!" Roll Call Team-Morph 4: "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Aurico: "Red Aquitar Ranger power!" *Delphine: "White Aquitar Ranger power!" *Cestro: "Blue Aquitar Ranger power!" *Tideus: "Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!" *Corcus: "Black Aquitar Ranger power!" *Aurico: "Rangers of Aquitar, Full power!" *All: "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Time for Aquitar Ranger Power!" Roll Call Team-Morph 3: "Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" Power Rangers Zeo Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "Zeo Ranger V: Red! *Adam: "Zeo Ranger IV: Green!" *Rocky: "Zeo Ranger III: Blue!" *Tanya: "Zeo Ranger II: Yellow!" *Kat: "Zeo Ranger I: Pink!" *Jason: "Gold Ranger Power!" *All: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!" Power Rangers Turbo Roll Call Team-Morph (1st team): "Shift Into Turbo!" *Tommy: "Red Lighting Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Justin: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Adam: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Tanya: "Dune Star Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Kat: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" Roll Call Team-Morph (2nd team): "Shift Into Turbo!" *All: "Alright! POWER RANGERS TURBO!" Power Rangers In Space Roll Call Team-Morph: "Let's Rocket!" *Andros: "Power Red!" *Carlos: "Power Black!" *TJ: "Power Blue!" *Ashley: "Power Yellow!" *Cassie: "Power Pink!" *Zhane: "No more clowning around! Power Silver!" *Andros: "Alright Guys, Let's bring it together!" *All: "POWER RANGERS POWER UP!" Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Roll Call Team-Morph: "Go Galactic!" Mike's Morph: "Magna Power!" *Leo: "Galaxy Red!" *Damon: "Galaxy Green!" *Kai: "Galaxy Blue!" *Maya: "Galaxy Yellow!" *Kendrix: "Galaxy Pink!" *Mike: "Magna Defender!" Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Roll Call Team-Morph: "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan's Morph:"Titanium Power!" *Carter: "Red Ranger Rescue ready!" *Chad: "Blue Ranger Rescue ready!" *Joel: "Green Ranger Rescue ready!" *Kelsey: "Yellow Ranger Rescue ready!" *Dana: "Pink Ranger Rescue ready!" *Ryan: "Titanium Ranger Rescue ready!" Power Rangers Time Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Time For Time Force!" Eric's Morph: "Quantum Power!" *Wes: "Time Force Red!" *Jen: "Time Force Pink!" *Lucas: "Time Force Blue!" *Katie: "Time Force Yellow!" *Trip: "Time Force Green!" *Eric: "Quantum Ranger!" *All: "POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!" Power Rangers Wild Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Wild Access! Ha!" *Cole: "Blazing Lion!" *Taylor: "Soaring Eagle!" *Max: "Surging Shark!" *Danny: "Iron Bison!" *Alyssa: "Noble Tiger!" *Merrick: "Howling Wolf!" *Cole: "Guardians Of The Earth, United We Roar! Power Rangers...!" *All: "...WILD FORCE!" Power Rangers Ninja Storm Wind Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Shane: "Power of Air!" *Tori: "Power of Water!" *Dustin: "Power of Earth!" Thunder Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Hunter & Blake: "Power of Thunder!" Samurai Roll Call Morph: "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Cam: "Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, Full Power!" Ninja Storm Rangers Roll Call Team 2: *Shane: "Power of Air!" *Tori: "Power of Water!" *Dustin: "Power of Earth!" *Hunter: "Crimson Thunder!" *Blake: "Navy Thunder!" *Cam: "Samurai Power!" *All: "NINJA STORM!" Power Rangers Dino Thunder Roll Call Team-Morph: "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Trent's Morph: "White Ranger, Dino Power!" *Conner: "Tyranno Power! Red Ranger!" *Ethan: "Tricera Power! Blue Ranger!" *Kira: "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!" *Tommy: "Brachio Power! Black Ranger!" *Trent: "Drago Power! White Ranger!" *All: "DINO RANGERS!" ' Power Rangers S.P.D. Roll Call Team-Morph: '"SPD Emergency!" *Jack: "One! SPD Red Ranger!" *Sky: "Two! SPD Blue Ranger!" *Bridge: "Three! SPD Green Ranger!" *Z: "Four! SPD Yellow Ranger!" *Sydney: "Five! SPD Pink Ranger!" *All: "Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, Defenders Of Earth!" *Doggie: "Defender of the galaxy! SPD Shadow Ranger!" *Sam: Force from the future! SPD Omega Ranger!" *Kat: "SPD Kat Ranger!" *Nova: Force from the future! SPD Nova Ranger!" SWAT Team Roll Call Team-Morph: "SPD SWAT Mode!" *Jack: "Special Weapons and Tactics! SWAT Mode Red!" *Sky: "SWAT Mode Blue!" *Bridge: "SWAT Mode Green!" *Z: "SWAT Mode Yellow!" *Sydney: "SWAT Mode Pink!" *All: "SPD SWAT!" Power Rangers Mystic Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") *Nick: "Fearsome/Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" *Chip: "Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" *Madison: "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" *Vida: "Ever-changing at the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" *Xander: "Strong as tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" *Udonna: "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" *Daggeron: "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" *Leanbow: "Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender Of Truth!" *All: "We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all time. POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!" Legendary Warriors Roll Call Team-Morph: "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" ("Galwit Mysto Neramax") *Nick: "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!" *Chip: "Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!" *Madison: "Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!" *Vida: "Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!" *Xander: "Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!" *All: "We call fourth the magic! MYSTIC FORCE LEGEND WARRIORS!" Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Roll Call Team-Morph: "Overdrive Accelerate!" *Mack: "Kick Into Overdrive! Red Ranger!" *Will: "Kick Into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" *Dax: "Kick Into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!" *Ronny: "Kick Into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" *Rose: "Kick Into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!" *Tyzonn: "Kick Into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" *All: "CALL TO ADVENTURE! POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!" Power Rangers Jungle Fury Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *Casey: "With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" *Lily: "With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" *Theo: "With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" *RJ: "With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" *Dominic: "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" *Bat Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" *Shark Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" *Elephant Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of an Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" *Jarrod: "With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior!" *Camille: "With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" Jungle Masters Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Master Mode!" *Casey: "Spirit of the Tiger, full fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!" *Lily: "Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!" *Theo: "Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" Power Rangers RPM Roll Call Team-Morph: "RPM! Get In Gear!" *Scott: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Red!" *Flynn: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Blue!" *Summer: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Yellow!" *Ziggy: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Green!" *Dillon: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Black!" *Gem: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Gold!" *Gemma: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Silver!" *All: "POWER RANGERS RPM!" Power Rangers Samurai Roll Call Team-Morph: "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Antonio's Morph: "Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" *Jayden: "Red Ranger, ready!" *Kevin: "Blue Ranger, ready!" *Mia: "Pink Ranger, ready!" *Mike: "Green Ranger, ready!" *Emily: "Yellow Ranger, ready!" *Antonio: "Gold Ranger, ready!" *All: "RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!" Power Rangers Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" Robo Knight Morph: "Change Card! Activate!" *Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" *Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" *Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" *Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" *Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER! POWER RANGERS... MEGAFORCE! GO GO MEGAFORCE!" *Robo Knight: "I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!" Ultra Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "Megaforce Ultra Mode Activate!" *Troy: "Storm Power! Ultra Megaforce Red!" *Emma: "Wind Power! Ultra Megaforce Pink!" *Jake: "Rock Power! Ultra Megaforce Black!" *Gia: "Jungle Power! Ultra Megaforce Yellow!" *Noah: "Wave Power! Ultra Megaforce Blue!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER! MEGAFORCE ULTRA MODE!" Power Rangers Super Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "Let's Power up! Super Mega Mode!" *Troy: "Super Megaforce Red!" *Noah: "Super Megaforce Blue!" *Gia: "Super Megaforce Yellow!" *Jake: "Super Megaforce Green!" *Emma: "Super Megaforce Pink!" *Orion: "Super Megaforce Silver!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: Legendary Mode: Legendary Ranger Mode... Power Rangers Dino Charge Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Ha!! Unleash The Power!" *Tyler: "Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!" *Chase: "Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!" *Koda: "Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!" *Riley: "Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!" *Shelby: "Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!" *Ivan: "Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!" *Kendall: "Plesiosaur! Power Ranger, Purple!" *Prince Phillip III: "Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite!" *James: "Ankylosaur! Power Ranger, Aqua!" *Zenowing: "Titanosaur! Power Ranger, Silver!" *All: "DINOSAUR MIGHT, READY TO FIGHT! POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE!"